It's A Love Story
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Who knew? Maybe they could actually gain something from it. 'I love you…' Those were her last thoughts, before she could even rethink them, Buttercup's head fell against the green colored pillow and she fell into a peaceful slumber. R/R!
1. Meeting an old face

A/N: Well, I've decided to try something with my all time favorite PPG pairing. This is not something I'm going to be putting off to the side either. I intend on finishing this one. Rated M for a reason. Don't like the pairing of Ace and Buttercup? Then, this is not the story for you. I forget how old I had Ace in this one, though with Buttercup being 17, he'd be about in his late 20's, somewhere around there.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls or any of their awesome characters. If I did, then Buttercup and Ace would definitely be a cannon couple. I also do not own the lyrics to It's A Love Story, which this fanfic is going to be floating about the center of. Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter one**

_**We were both young when I first saw you…**_

It was pretty much a normal day in the City of Townsville, people bustling about, getting to their destined places while a certain black haired teenager watched from a top of a building. Her name was Buttercup. She was now seventeen years old, out growing her old used to be everyday wear green skirt with the black stripe through the middle of it. Now she wore different clothes. Clothes that made her stand out from her sisters and matched her style.

That day, she wore a simple short sleeved green plaid shirt with matching green plaid pants. She even sported a black belt around her pants with the words running in silver, on the buckle in the front, reading Lil' Rebel. Her once short hair was a little longer, coming down to her shoulders, yet it still stayed in the same style as before.

Green hues slanted into narrow form, Buttercup tried to remain focused, though her mind was still transferring thoughts to her from past interferences. Back to a certain green skinned male who had torn her trust in the past.

Why was she thinking of him though? The last time she had heard of him and even saw him was ten years ago when she was seven years old. Sure her younger sister, Bubbles, had brought out that conversation while they were doing a nightly run over Townsville, but now she was thinking of the delinquent on her own free will.

_Geh, I need to get out of here. Somewhere to think straight._ Frowning slightly with the thought, Buttercup took off, not really knowing where she was going until she found herself landing in the Townsville dump. _Why did I come here?_

_**I close my eyes and the flashbacks start**_

_**I'm standing there.**_

Her eyes roamed the ever familiar place, swallowing a small lump in her throat as she noticed the Gangreen Gang's hideout was still there, though it looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a while. Her gaze remained locked on the old place, seemingly freezing in her tracks as various memories of Ace gracing her with his attention, making the tough puff feel loved.

She could feel the goosebumps forming against her skin, causing the young adult to puff out her cheeks and look away. _I…I can't be thinking of him now._

_But you can't stop thinking of him, can you?_ Arching a brow at the second voice in her mind, Buttercup crossed her arms, trying to defend herself from it. _You miss him right? That's why you came here._

"I do not miss that jerk! He can jump off a building for all I care!" She grunted out loud, kicking at a nearby pebble.

"Ya know, ya can hurt a person wit that kind of talk, kid."

Buttercup froze in her tracks once more upon hearing the all too familiar voice. _Ace? _Blinking her green hues twice, she turned around sharply, not a scowl on her face, but a surprised, shocked expression as she stared at him. She stared at him for a good while, noting that he had gotten a new black leather jacket which looked good on him, matching black pants, yet he still wore those sunglasses.

But the tough puff wasn't the only one who was studying the other. Ace's eyes scanned up and down the woman's form. She was a pretty little thing. Not much makeup at all, nice figure, definitely nice figure…though there was something familiar about her. Those eyes. Green eyes. Where had he seen them before? "…Buttercup…?" he asked curiously, arching a brow as he lowered the sunglasses a little as if in a notion to see her better.

Blinking twice, Buttercup fought back a blush which tried to creep its way across her cheeks. "Ace…I mean, y-yeah, it's me. Who else were you expecting?"

Ace simply laughed at the tone in her voice, causing the black haired girl to let the blush slip through, making her turn her head off to the side. "Awe, man! I never would have thought it was you from a distance!"

His laughter made the girl frown a bit more, crossing her arms over her chest, Buttercup cleared her throat after a few minutes, making Ace wipe his eyes with an index finger. "I'm sorry, babe, it's jus' been a while since I saw yas. Ya look great!"

That comment just made her frown deepen in form as she stared at him. "Yeah right."

Ace blinked behind his sunglasses, tilting his head a little to the side as he watched her. Did she still hold a grudge over him for that long? He had changed! Well, some things had changed. He still had his gang, though they didn't hang out as much as before and he wasn't committing as many crimes as they had in the past either, just small crimes here and there. "Really, yas do look great. I'm not pullin' your leg, Buttercup. So, what exactly brings ya back here to the old hideout?"

Finally, Buttercup's hardened look softened as she studied Ace a little more, deciding that he wasn't joking about the earlier compliment. "I…well, I just needed some fresh air and this was the only place that wasn't crowded with people," she lied quickly, still unsure if she should tell him that she had been thinking about him lately.

Taking her story for word, Ace nodded slowly, though he had a faint feeling she was hiding something else. "I hear yas on that. Ya know, to be completely honest, Buttercup, I've…well, I've missed yas. I know I haven' been around much over the years. Maybe we can catch up sometime?" he asked softly in a sincere tone of voice.

Blinking a couple of more times, Buttercup could hardly believe a word she had heard coming out of the older male's voice. Staring at Ace for a good while, the tough puff heaved a soft sigh as she glanced up at the sky momentarily. _I've missed you too…_ The words remained a single thought rolling in her mind as she looked back over at the other from the corner of her green hues. "S-sure. We can catch up sometime."

"Awesome. Say abou' the same time tomorrow? I'll meet yas by the old abandoned buildings. That's where my new hideout is." Seeing her nod her head, Ace smiled a little more, leaning in close enough to only graze the side of her cheek with his lips in a light, soft kiss. "Until then, Buttercup."

Buttercup stood frozen in her place as she watched Ace walk away. She could still feel the soft touch of his lips against her cheek, though she could hardly believe what he had done. Why her heart was beating fast to it, she had no idea. Raising her hand towards the spot where he had kissed, the black haired girl seemed to stand in relishment of the fact an old crush had actually kissed her cheek.

Sighing softly, the tough puff then floated up off the ground, taking off at full speed back to the Utonium Household. Humming softly to herself, a soft smile played against her lips as she entered the building, closing the door behind her. "No reports, Buttercup?" Hearing the Professor's voice, Buttercup shook her head, the warm smile still resting against her lips as she walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"None to report, dad. Everything looked pretty normal on my end. Though I think I might turn in early." Stretching a bit, Buttercup released a heavy yawn in order to accent her tiredness.

"All right, Buttercup. Your sisters should be home soon too. I'll let them know you decided to sleep early."

"Thanks, dad."

Walking up the stairs, Buttercup continued to hum softly to herself, feeling a bit more happier still even running into Ace earlier that day. Her mind was on the up-coming date they would have. Catching up, hearing news what he had been up to, finding out why he disappeared on her. Who knew? Maybe they could actually gain something from it.

_I love you…_

Those were her last thoughts, before she could even rethink them, Buttercup's head fell against the green colored pillow and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**TBC!**


	2. To forgive and snag

**A/N:** You all know the usual claimer's and Disclaimers. I own nothing but the plot ideas to the story and the story itself. Everything else belongs to their original artists/creators. I am super glad you guys are loving the story so far! Remember, more reviews, faster updates! Enjoy! Sadly, no song lyrics in this chapter, next chapter though.

**Chapter 2**

**To Forgive And Snag**

Buttercup had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had little control over her own thoughts, though she was pretty sure she was just dreaming last night when those three little words entered her mind. '_I love you.'_ No…no, she couldn't have still felt the same way for an old flame, could she? Why would this time prove to be any different even if she had let her guard drop?

But, she wanted to know. At least to find out.

Sighing softly, she looked down at herself as she flew to the abandoned buildings he had told her about. That day she chose to wore loose fitting clothing, of course in the color of green. She wore a simple green sleeveless dress that reached a little bit below her kneecaps. Frowning slightly, she wondered why she even wore a dress. She wasn't trying to impress anyone!

Clearing her mind free of such distracting thoughts, she looked around before looking for Ace's door and knocked on it lightly. "Ugh, what am I doing here?" she muttered, kicking at the ground with the toe of her black Mary Janes.

Crossing her arms against her chest, she glanced at the door, awaiting for Ace's appearance. Moments later, he finally opened the door. "Hey, Buttercup. Come on in." He smiled warmly, moving to the side and allowing her to step inside before he closed the door behind her.

Looking around, Buttercup arched a brow high on her forehead as she studied the place. It did look like it was lived in, at least by Ace's standards. Discarded liquor bottles strewn here and there on the floor, even one or two on the coffee table, a couple of empty pizza boxes laying on the floor, a Chinese take-out box, etc. "This is home?"

"W…well, it's not much, but at least I'm startin' with somethin'. I know, I gotta clean one day here. You thirsty?" He asked, tilting his shades down a little and eyeing her for a few minutes.

Feeling his eyes on her, a rather light tint of pink crossed her cheeks and she turned her gaze off to the side before he could see it. "Yeah. A coke or something if you got it." She spoke softly, still standing in her spot as she watched him rummage through the refrigerator.

"Ya know, yas still look great, Buttercup. Tha dress looks good on yas, real good." Closing the fridge door, Ace flashed her a smile, holding up two cans of coke. "Make yourself at home."

Cheeks flushing slightly, the tough puff tried her best to hide the blush as she watched him relax back upon the beat-up sofa. Hesitating slightly, she glanced around the room once more, as though she was certain someone else was watching her before she finally, slowly moved to sit down on the couch beside him. It all seemed so familiar though.

Seeing him handing her the coke this time, Buttercup gratefully accepted it, her green hues sparkling lightly as she stared down at the can in her hand. Idly she played with the tab, old feelings resurfacing in the pit of her stomach once more.

"…Why did you invite me here anyway?"

Gazing at her from behind his shades, Ace blinked twice. Then let out a long sigh. "To be completely and utterly honest wit yas, Buttercup? I really, honestly have missed yas. I dunno why I ran…after the whole thing with Sedusa and that nasty little Gnome, I went into hiding, for many reasons even unknown to myself." Taking a swig of the coke he held, Ace glanced ahead, ebony eyes gazing into the dark screen of the small television perched on the floor.

Buttercup watched him, listening carefully to him, she barely even felt herself inching closer towards the green skinned male. "I remained low, kinda refraining from any contact with the rest of tha gang, just thinkin' over things. I know I've done wrong, messed up my life, though I've been cleaning up. During tha thinkin' process, I kept replayin' tha moments spent wit you. Those were tha pure moments, even if it wasn' there, I knew. Look, kid, what I'm tryin' ta say is, I'm sorry for doin' yas wrong, for breakin' your heart. For tryin' to pull one over you and your sisters, everythin'."

Buttercup merely stared at him as she heard the words he had spoken with unblinking eyes. "You're not…just saying all this, are you?" she asked, arching another brow as she continued to study him.

He didn't speak. Buttercup blinked as she watched him set the can of coke down on the table before them along with hers. About to protest, Ace silenced her, placing his lips against her own in a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling back moments later, Ace smiled softly as he watched her rather stunned expression.

"Does that answer your question?"

Cheeks flushed with yet an even deeper shade of red, the dark haired girl lowered her eyes, bringing up a hand to touch her lips where he had kissed. Her heart beat loudly in her chest once more as she returned her gaze upon his form. "Y…Y-you…you kissed me!"

A rather light chuckle escaped Ace's lips as he leaned back against the couch once more. "It would seem like I did, didn't I? Surprised, babe?"

The pink blush could still be seen crossing Buttercup's cheeks as she squirmed slightly in her seat, not really quite sure how to react. something told her in the back of her mind to be grossed out, mortified, shocked, lash out at him, but she couldn't. There was an even bigger emotion building up inside of her, a rather giddy, butterfly-like feeling. She couldn't describe it.

Instead of beating the male to a pulp, she clung to his arm, squeezing her eyes shut tight as the blush refused to still leave her cheeks. Hearing his name being whispered out and feeling the cling upon his arm, Ace blinked as he looked over at her. "Buttercup?" Reaching a hand over, he lightly pat her hair, allowing his fingers to run through the soft black locks in a tender fashion.

There was a few minutes of silence as Buttercup slowly re-opened her eyes to see the look of concern crossing his facial features. Shaking her head, she leaned up until her lips met his own, kissing him back softly, though this kiss seemed to last a bit longer than the one he had earlier initiated. "…I forgive you, Ace," she spoke softly, now sitting just a little more closer towards him than she already was.

Tilting his head a little to the side, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Ace could feel a familiar warmth rising against his own cheeks as he continued to study Buttercup's form. "Ya really do, Buttercup?" Seeing her confirm her earlier response with a nod of her head, Ace smiled contently now, relaxing fully back against the couch, he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a loving embrace.

"Thank yous." he spoke softly, leaning over to place a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

It was a while before anything else was said, the two of them relaxing back against the couch, just enjoying the other's company. It was nice, actually. Looking back down at Buttercup moments later, Ace realized she was gazing up at him with those green hues of hers, a sure sign of curiosity shining beneath them. "Somethin' on my face?" he asked with sort of joking tone in his voice.

He could see another blush crossing her cheeks as he held her closer. "N-no. It's…nothing. That kiss, uhm…"

Honestly, she didn't know where she was going with this. But, she was curious and it was killing her not knowing! Noticing her squirming in her spot, Ace couldn't help but smile more as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You're probably wonderin' if tha' kiss meant anythin', right?" Seeing her nod, he continued on, still smiling. "Of course it did. And there's somethin' I wanna ask yas, but yas don't have to answer right away, ya hear me? I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

As soon as he had asked that question, Buttercup's eyes grew wide and the blush grew into a rather darker shade of pink as she clung to his arm once more. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and he was sweet giving her time to think about it, but her mind was already made up.

"Yes."

**To be continued…**


End file.
